Love Story, Baby Just Say Yes!
by DeeLuaa Black
Summary: Romeu me salve, eu venho me sentindo tão sozinha"


N/A: Tudo que estiver em _Itálico_ é um flash back okz? A Musica é Love Story da Taylor Swift.

**Love Story – Baby Just Say Yes **

Lily se olhou no grande espelho, ela usava um belíssimo vestido de época, estava de férias no Chatêau dos Potter, junto com Anneliss, que era sobrinha deles, e Lynn, suas melhores amigas, elas haviam completado 18 anos, e acabado Hogwarts e seguido suas carreiras, mas naquele dia estavam em uma das mais ilustres festas do verão, o baile Antiqua dos Potter, onde todos se vestiam com roupas de época e máscaras, Anneliss, se olhava afoita no espelho e mexia nervosamente a aliança no dedo anular, estava noiva de Sirius havia um mês, mas parecia ansiosa a todo o momento para vê-lo. Elas sorriram e saíram do grande quarto, elas abririam o baile com uma canção, já que os Srs Potter sempre admiraram a banda que as garotas tinham na época da escola.

- Para Romeu – disse Lily docemente no microfone, e virou-se para as meninas – Na ultima parte, toquem mais uma vez o refrão, tenho uma surpresa. – as garotas apenas assentiram, e os primeiros acordes da musica começaram a tocar.

**Nós éramos jovens quando nos vimos pela primeira vez****  
****Eu fecho meus olhos****  
****e começo a lembrar****  
****Eu estou lá na varanda de verão**

**Veja as luzes,****  
****Veja a festa, os vestidos de gala****  
****Eu te vi no meio da multidão****  
****Você disse oi****  
****Querido eu sabia**

_Lily tinha 15 anos, estava de férias com a melhor amiga, afinal odiava ficar em sua casa, onde sua irmã tornava cada dia insuportável, ela morava com os tios desde a morte de sua mãe quando ela era pequena, eles eram uma família muito rica, e tinham um chatêau na França, e anualmente eles faziam um baile onde vários bruxos influentes se vestiam a moda antiga, e desfrutavam de um memorável baile, Lily estava sentada na varanda, olhando a lua iluminar a grande propriedade dos Potter, ela olhava pra dentro do salão e viu um jovem caminhando para fora. O jovem era James Potter, filho dos donos da festa, ela já o havia visto no colégio, mas achava ele meio metido, mas aquela hora, quando ela viu ele naquela roupa, olhando fixamente em seus olhos verdes, ela pareceu ver ele de verdade, como se tivesse sido a primeira vez, ele sentiu-se também, e numa voz rouca sussurrou:_

_- Oi _

**Que você era Romeu, você estava atirando pedras****  
****E meu pai te disse, fique longe da Julieta****  
****E eu comecei a chorar na escadaria****  
****te implorando, por favor não vá! E eu disse**

**Romeu me leve a algum lugar em que possamos ficar****  
****sozinhos****  
****Eu estarei esperando, tudo o que precisaremos fazer****  
****será correr****  
****Você será o príncipe, e eu a princesa****  
****Essa é uma história de amor, querido apenas diga que****  
****sim**

**Então eu fugi pro jardim pra te ver****  
****Nós ficamos quietos,pois estaríamos mortos se eles****  
****soubessem****  
****Feche seus olhos****  
****Vamos ficar em silêncio só um tempinho****  
****Porque você era Romeu e eu era uma Má notícia****  
****E meu pai te disse, fique longe da Julieta****  
****mas você era tudo pra mim****  
****e implorava, por favor não vá! E eu disse**

_No ano seguinte, os pais de Lily haviam sido convidados para a festa no chatêau, Lily não poderia estar mais infeliz com isso, não que não gostasse dos pais, mas eles sempre a prenderam muito, e a irmã mais velha sempre fora a estrela, e Lily apenas uma filha, ela e James haviam se tornado bem íntimos, estavam na pista dançando, e os olhos de ambos pareciam não detectar outra coisa além do rosto a sua frente, o pai de Lily se enfurecia cada vez mais com a proximidade dos dois.__  
__James suspirou fundo e foi se aproximando dos lábios da garota, mas algo tocou seu ombro, era o pai de Lily._

_- Permite-me a dança? – disse ele num tom quase ameaçador._

_Lily fechou a cara para o pai, e saiu andando deixando ele para trás, porém antes disso ouviu o pai puxar James de Canto e dizer para nunca mais se aproximar da filha dele, que ele queria que ela fosse médica e não bruxa, e que eles eram de mundos diferentes. Mas a ultima declaração foi a pior, ela já possuía um noivo._

_James se dirigiu aos jardins, e Lily foi atrás dele._

_- James, espera __  
__- Pretendia me contar algum dia? – disse ele zangado.__  
__- James, eu não.. Ele é filho de um corretor, é para os negócios do meu pai.. – as lagrimas escorriam, e ela se sentou na grande escadaria de mármore – Não vai embora James. Me leva daqui por favor._

_Ele a puxou pela mão e ambos foram para um jardim cercado, se deitaram no chão e ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.__  
__Então ele apenas segurou a mão dela, e tudo pareceu ficar bem naquele instante. _

**Romeu me leve à algum lugar em que possamos ficar****  
****sozinhos****  
****Eu estarei esperando, tudo o que precisaremos fazer****  
****será correr****  
****Você será o príncipe, e eu a princesa****  
****Essa é uma história de amor, querido apenas diga que****  
****sim**

**Romeu me salve, e então tente me dizer como se sente****  
****Esse amor é impossível, mas é real****  
****Não fique com medo****  
****Faremos superar os obstáculos****  
****Essa é uma história de amor, querido apenas diga que****  
****sim**

_Ela correu por entre os corredores de Hogwarts, até que viu os cabelos negros e espetados dele._

_- O que quer, Evans?_

_Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e selou seus lábios nos do garoto._

_- Eu te amo – sussurrou ela – Não me importa mais nada, só você, por você eu enfrento tudo, o mundo, enfrento Merlim, tudo isso pode ser superado, então me salve, seja só meu, apenas diga que sim _

_O amor dos dois parecia crescer, Lily escreveu uma carta a sua mãe contando como estava feliz em ter encontrado o amor nos braços de James, e que era com ela que ela queria ficar pelo resto de seus dias.__  
__Mas a resposta continha algo além dos parabéns, o pai de Lily havia tido um infarto devido às dividas de sua empresa, Lily era a única solução para isso.__  
__Então ela terminou com James._

_Ele tentou de tudo mas não conseguiu esquece-la, estava decidido a tê-la, e o mais rápido que pôde, foi até a casa dela, e deixou um bilhete em cima de sua penteadeira, a ruiva entrou no quarto chorando, borrando toda a maquiagem, e sujando o vestido branco, sim, aquele era o dia de seu casamento, e tudo o que conseguia pensar era em como seria infeliz sem James, ela olhou na penteadeira, e no bilhete havia escrito "te amarei para sempre J." __  
__Henry ouviu os soluços vindo do quarto, ele não era uma pessoa ruim._

_- Você não quer se casar comigo – não era uma pergunta.__  
__- Desculpe Henry – foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer. – mas preciso ajudar meu pai._

_Henry a abraçou, e por incrível que pareça, disse que havia outra pessoa na vida dele, mas que ele ainda queria oferecer sociedade ao seu pai._

_Tudo parecia correr bem, mas o pai de Lily não queria que ela ficasse com James, a proibiu de vê-lo, e a garota resolveu sair de casa, e ir morar com sua amiga Anneliss _

**Eu tinha tempo pra esperar****  
****Me perguntando se você chegaria até mim****  
****Minha fé estava quase acabando****  
****Quando te conheci no subúrbio até a cidade Eu disse**

**Romeu me salve, eu tenho me sentido tão sozinha****  
****Eu continuo esperando mas você nunca vem****  
****Isso está na minha cabeça, não sei mais o que pensar**

_Lily pegava o metrô até Londres, teria a casa para ela, pois a amiga iria com o noivo para o Baile anual dos Potter, ela fora convidada, mas não sabia se seria bom pra ela ver James, Anneliss que era prima dele, disse que ele ia pedir em casamento uma garota, então Lily não queria estar presente nessa ocasião.__  
__Ela se segurava para não cair, quando sentiu o perfume, aquele perfume que ela tanto amava._

_- Oi Lily._

_Os olhos da Garota brilharam, e ele sorriu. _

No salão de baile, as garotas fizeram o combinado e tocaram mais uma vez o refrão para saber qual era a surpresa de Lily.

**Ele ajoelhou-se e me mostrou um anel**

**e disse**

**Case-se comigo Julieta, você nunca mais terá que ficar****  
****sozinha****  
****Eu te amo e esta é a única razão por eu ter ido falar****  
****para seu pai ir pegar o vestido branco****  
****Essa é uma história de amor, querida apenas diga que****  
****sim**

_- Casa comigo, Lily? – ele perguntou de repente se ajoelhando com uma caixa de veludo com um anel de diamantes lindíssimo, e ela não conseguiu entender.__  
__- O que? – perguntou a garota desnorteada.__  
__- Eu falei com seu pai, eu o convenci, Lil, eu não ia deixar que isso nos separasse, eu te amo. Apenas diga sim. _

Lily acabou a música, e todos aplaudiram, ela desceu do palco e ele colocou o anel do dedo anular dela, e pensar que aquela historia havia começado naquele lugar alguns anos antes...

N/A: Oii genteee, cara essa fic realmente foi um surto, assisti o clipe dessa musik ontem e não parei de pensar, espero que vocês gosteem.

BeeeijO

DeeLuaa Black


End file.
